


Roses Are Red, Who Says Romance is Dead

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Patton loves his family, Poetry, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton gives writing Remus a special personalized Valentine's Day Card a shot and asks the other sides for their opinions.





	Roses Are Red, Who Says Romance is Dead

“Hey fellas do you think you could help me with my card for Remus.” asked Patton.

“Card?” said Virgil making it a question.

“Yeah, I want to give him a personalized Valentine’s day card because all the ones from the shop are too nice. And I’m just having trouble deciding which poem to use.”

“Oh well Patton of course, as you know I have a deep appreciation of poetry and _ow Roman!_” Logan had started walking over to view Patton’s work only to be pushed aside by Roman.

“Out of the way Microsoft Nerd, when it comes to Valentine’s day I am the expect – ah romantic poetry my favorite!” exclaimed Roman.

“Did you forget I figuratively kicked your butt in our rap battle, clearly I am the better poetry expert!” snapped Logan trying reach around Roman to grab Patton’s work first.

“Now, now, don’t fight you both can tell me your opinions – you too Virgil. Alright these are what I have so far – which do you think Remus would like the best?”

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue.**

**And that’s about it**

**No wait, I have something to tell you. **

**You smell like <strike>shi</strike>**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue. **

**But they can be other colors as well, I think.**

**Anyway, you should always carry around some flowers**

**Because you stink. **

**Roses are red**

**Apples are red too.**

**Just wanted to let you know**

**You smell like poo. **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Sunflowers are yellow**

**Tulips come in all sorts of colors, so do roses.**

**I really like flowers**

**Daffodils are also yellow**

**…..**

** _Something, something rhymes with “yellow” that says: Remus you awful but I like you, happy Valentines. _ **

Logan, Roman and Virgil reread each of the poems, they certainly weren’t the sort of things Patton usually wrote – he was definitely making an effort to try and personalize this for Remus.

“Hmm I wish I knew my brother well enough to give you a definite answer as to which one is the best – but I never know what that maniac is thinking.”

“Likewise – but I do think you have the right idea focusing on his awful scent – it seems to be a feature he is very proud of.” said Logan, “Virgil what do you think?”

“All of them.”

“What?”

“Write down all of them into a card.”

“But the last one – what should I rhyme with yellow-” asked Patton.

“No.” interrupted Virgil, “Just give it to him as it is now – it’s perfect.” 


End file.
